Liste mit Updates von Team Fortress 2
Seit der Veröffentlichung sind 350 Updates für das Spiel erschienen. 2007 erschienene Updates 20. September 2007 *Linux Dedicated Server beta release *Fixed not being able to issue rcon commands with empty strings like: rcon sv_password *Fixed refresh rate video mode issue *Fixed crash on opening the scoreboard after having changed between windowed and fullscreen *Fixed a hitch problem related to mouse updates happening too frequently *Fixed sentry muzzleflashes not drawing unless sentry was near the map origin *Fixed a crash during loading while starting the game in fullscreen mode *Disabled the loading of background maps *Exploit fix related to "join_team" 21. September 2007 *Removed background map due to incompatibilities *Optimized sound system *Fixed a Direct3d device restore problem causing crash and/or black screen *Fixed Windows Vista crash bug *Fixed achievement manager crash *Fixed occasional sniper zoom crash 26. September 2007 *Fixed a crash with ATI cards running on Vista *Fixed a networking problem that could cause a crash certain types of home networking hardware with out of date firmware installed *Fixed a networking problem that could cause some animation jittering *Fixed bug causing incorrect .dem files to be written (all files after first .dem file would be corrupted) *Fixed bug with placement of teleporters that could result in players being unable to move *Removed mp_friendlyfire cvar for servers. Team Fortress 2 breaks in a number of ways if this is on *Fixed some truncated strings in the destroy menu *Spectators can now see all player classes in the scoreboard *When a round finishes, if there's less than 5 minutes left on the timelimit, the server now goes ahead and switches level right away, instead of going into Sudden Death *The affinity of the main thread is not set explicitly for dedicated servers. This will properly load balance multiple instances of the dedicated server running on a multi-processor machine. The affinity is still set to CPU 1 for clients and listen servers *Fixed crash on startup *Fixed crash caused by .dlls being loaded from the user's path, instead of from the install directory 27. September 2007 *Added Team Fortress 2 events and cameras to SourceTV *Fixed memory fragmentation crash *Fixed prediction error that caused jittery sticky bomb launcher behavior *Fixed rare crash when creating muzzleflashes 28. September 2007 *Added option to change Field-of-view, between 75 & 90, from the Options->Multiplayer tab *Added option to disable Player sprays *Fixed flamethrower hit detection *Increased flamethrower damage at point blank range *Demoman grenades (not stickybombs) no longer explode on contact after the first bounce *Fixed a startup crash *Fixed a case where players could get stuck in tc_hydro *Fixed player movement prediction errors *Fixed third-person sniper aim animation not matching player's view exactly *Fixed achievements and stats being awarded when watching other player's demos *Fixed rare server crash due to data corruption in networking *Fixed a case where some sounds had incorrect volumes 02. Oktober 2007 *Added "Very High" texture resolution option *Added "Minimal HUD" option to Options->Multiplayer *Fixed headshots not always registering for crouched players *Fixed player interpolation bug that caused jittery player animation in some cases *Fixed rare crash when players exited water *Fixed server crash related to Spy sappers *Fixed overlapping UI elements in Options->Video->Advanced *Fixed non-English language text overlapping in a few places *Fixed players being able to use spectator points in dustbowl that were not in play *Removed "listdeaths" command that could be abused by clients 05. Oktober 2007 *Fixed certain crashes with paged pool memory *Added a warning for when paged pool memory is low *Fixed some prediction errors with player avoidance *Fixed columns and row bunching up in server browser *Fixed a rare bug where the wrong launcher.dll was being used to launch the game *Fixed teleporter/spawn doorway exploit 08. Oktober 2007 *Fixed Heavy minigun exploit *Team Goals panels stop appearing after you've played a map several times *At map time limit, Sudden Death now only kicks in if teams are drawn *Sudden Death only starts in CTF mode if both flags are at home *Team Fortress 2 stats are only gathered when playing a real game *Added the player class counts in the class selection dialog *Various fixes to localized text 09. Oktober 2007 *Improved driver checks for various cards that can have problems with specific driver versions *Various updates to Russian and Polish localization *Fixed loading screen and intro movie showing up on Windows Vista with full screen AA *Spies can no longer reload their revolver while cloaked *Demomen grenades now collide with players and Engineer buildings after the first bounce, but still won't explode on contact *Improved startup network initialization to catch issues with server firewalls popping up in the background *Fixed a sound corruption issue which could cause audio popping *Fixed achievement storage issues that caused a problem with the Head of the Class achievement 25. Oktober 2007 *Improved compatibility for direct sound *Deathcam screenshots now move the player id panel to the lower right, and hide other hud elements until the freezecam fades *Improved autobalance calculation code when determining who to switch *Improved networking compatibility for some routers *Fixed a crash during level init related to model loading *Fixed issues on Dustbowl and Hydro that could occur when a server emptied in the middle of a round *Fixed a bug in the clientside player avoidance code, and smoothed it a little more *Further crash fixes related to paged pool memory usage 31. Oktober 2007 I *Fixed problems with 3d sound in surround mode for some Audigy X-Fi users *Medigun no longer continues to heal enemy Spies who have lost their disguise *Fixed a weapon switching exploit that allowed Snipers to fire slightly faster than intended *Tweaked shadow filtering to make shadows look more smooth *Fixed Server Plugin "StartQueryCVarValue" falsely returning CvarNotFound for cvars that did exist *Fixed crash in HTML control in IE7 on page load, most often seen in the server Message of the Day *Fixed small memory leak in HTML controller *Made HTML output more compatible with new XHTML document styles *Fixed physics crash involving bad ragdoll friction values *Fixed detail sprite fading *Added anti-bunny hopping code 31. Oktober 2007 II *Fixed crash when viewing some HTML MOTDs 01. November 2007 *Fixed a performance regression 07. November 2007 *Improved paged pool memory tracking *Fixed crash on importing spray logo that claimed to be a valid jpeg file, but wasn't *Fixed Medic's uber-charge stats tracking *Fixed a bug in scoring Engineer building destruction *Engineers no longer earn points for using their own teleporters *Freezepanel hud improvements now trigger on usage of the "jpeg" command *Fixed Spies exploit enabling them to attack while disguising, without losing disguise *Fixed Spies being able to attach sappers through thin walls *Fixed several melee weapon switching exploits *Fixed exploit that allowed players to teleport with the intelligence *Fixed a client crash related to MP3 playing *Improved client handling of stats when a connection couldn't be made to the stat servers. Fixes several cases of stat loss 15. November 2007 (Team Fortress 2/Source Engine-Update) Source Engine *Fixed a bug in networking that would cause long stalls (up to 10 seconds) when a split packet would not be reassembled properly, which forced a full update to all clients *General optimization to tracelines *Fix for broken .dem file playback *Added backward compatibility code to allow demos recorded with protocol 12 to continue to be playable under protocol version 13 *When showing "WARNING: Connection Problem", now indicate the number of seconds remaining before an auto-disconnect will occur *Fixed a bug that would cause NULLNAME to be shown as the player's name in the scoreboard for a short time Team Fortress 2 *Fixed exploit where spectators could spawn into the world without actually joining a team Hydro map changes *Fixed an exploit that would allow players to jump out of the map Granary map changes *Cover changes to the first capture points of both teams. Reduces some of the sight lines for defenders, and should make the area easier to capture *Teams that are holding more points will receive a greater spawn time bonus (spawn timer reduced for the winning team). This should help attacking teams build momentum *Minor visual tweaks to the BLU side between capture points 2 and 3 *Clipped off a super high (demo pipe jump) perch in the middle area *Increased base round timer to 10 minutes *Added windows overlooking the final cap from the capture point 2 building (via new room next to conveyor route) *Minor changes to lighting in the middle area *Moved the middle spawn points farther forward (saves 6-7 seconds off a Heavy's run from this spawn to enemy capture point 2) *Reduced spawn advantage/penalty to a total of -/+ 6 seconds when on the final cap (from 10 seconds) *Fixed material alignment and model interpenetration issues in home spawn rocket rooms SourceTV *Increased default bandwidth rate from 5 to 8 KB/sec for spectator clients *Increased SourceTV demo buffer size for table class descriptions from 64 to 96KB. Team Fortress 2 was running over this *Performance improvement for copying unreliable data buffers to SourceTV clients *Updated the list of events in TF2 tagged for the director to play 20. November 2007 *Changed some networking code to help alleviate the lagouts some clients are experiencing *Added sv_pure to the server, currently defaults to off. Type "sv_pure" in the console to get the full description *Added DoAskConnect command to serverplugin sample *Added server log entries for: Round_Start, Round_Setup_Begin, Round_Setup_End, Round_Overtime, Round_SuddenDeath, Round_Stalemate, Round_Win, Round_Length, Mini_Round_Selected, Mini_Round_Start, Mini_Round_Win, and Mini_Round_Length *Server log entries for Round_Win and level changes will now detail the team scores and player counts *Updated server log entries for flag captures to detail the number of captures and the tf_flag_caps_per_round value *Removed some legacy math convars for turning off SSE/MMX *Fixed terrain collision bug that allowed players to get under the terrain in some maps *Fixed jump/taunt exploit *Fixed Windows dedicated server running in -console mode moves its window to the front instead of the back upon startup *Fixed Windows dedicated server bug (in -console mode) where typing anything in the console window was slow and tedious *Fixed an error when updating name of 32nd player on server *Fixed extra ascii 0x01 character at the beginning of " connected" console spew *Fixed a bug that could cause a slight delay on engine startup 21. November 2007 (Team Fortress 2/Source Engine-Update) Source Engine *Took a more aggressive approach to solving the exploit that would allow players to get underneath terrain in Team Fortress 2 *Fixed a regression with walking on terrain in Half-Life 2: Episode Two SourceTV *Fixed building bone merge cache from dormant entities. Fixes weapons in SourceTV attached to wrong bones *Pass over spectator UI and scoreboard in SourceTV mode, disabled/changed some VGUI elements *ALT will switch to Auto-Director mode in SourceTV 27. November 2007 *Fixed surround sound not working properly when running Windows Vista *SourceTV relay proxies can record demos now with tv_autorecord 1 *Fixed jittery demo playback 20. Dezember 2007 *Sudden Death mode is now a server option (a convar) and defaults to OFF *Sapped buildings now take slightly less damage from the Spy who sapped them *The Medic's Medigun now charges at an increased rate during Setup time, to remove the need for self-damage grinding *Fixed an rcon/console command that could cause server crashes *Prevented players from playing the "civilian" class *Prevented players from hiding their name in the scoreboard *Fixed exploit where the Medigun UberCharge wouldn't drain if you switched weapons *Fixed decals not being correctly applied to the world in some cases 21. Dezember 2007 *Restricted sound engine updates to a max of 100fps *Fixed the problem with mp_maxrounds not correctly counting the number of rounds for Dustbowl after the scoring change *Fixed cloaked/disguised/disguising spy reporting his achievements to everyone else *Added the ability for servers to have map-specific .cfg files in the cfg folder (missed in yesterday's release notes) 22. Dezember 2007 *Fixed an audio problem in the previous update where sound corruption could occur on some systems 31. Dezember 2007 *Fixed "CUtlLinkedList overflow!" crash *Added player position data to server logging of events (player_death, player_builtobject, teamplay_flag_event, object_destroyed, teamplay_point_captured, teamplay_capture_blocked) *Improved mapcycle handling to ensure it always loads new mapcycles when the mapcyclefile convar is changed *Fixed sniper quick-switch exploit allowing them to avoid zoom/unzoom times *Fixed an exploit allowing players to spawn into the enemy territory at the start of a round *Fixed syringegun projectiles sometimes pushing players high up into the air, allowing them to reach bad map locations *Removed an obscure rendering setting that would allow players to make cloaked spies appear fully black 2010 erschienen Updates 01. Juli 2010 Browser *Server browser now starts centered onscreen when it opens up. *Filter panel now starts expanded, instead of hidden. *Added a warning dialog that pops up to warn players joining games with more than the recommended number of players. *Added a "max player count" filter setting. *Renamed quick list checkbox from "Show Map List" to "Simplified List". **Mouseover the checkbox now explains the simplified list in the status bar. *Quicklist now shows the number of other servers running each map. *Fixed a couple of bugs related to toggling the quick list, which were resulting in you needing to refresh again. Team Fortress 2 *Added missing earbud particles for DX8 players. *Added new ConVar mp_windifference_min to be used with mp_windifference. *Fügte den Engineer zu der Liste der Klassen hinzu, die Maxens Pistole ausrüsten können *Rebuilt sound cache files that were out of date. *Source TV: **Fixed unlockable items not being visible. **Stopped "player is carrying X" messages looping forever. **Fixed overhealed particle effect being visible on your current view target when in first-person spectator mode. *Changed in-game button colors to be less eyepoppingly bright. *Improved Steam Web APIs for TF2 items (see http://www.teamfortress.com/) Engine *Fixed some graphical issues when alt-tabbing during a game. *Fixed bullet penetration problems with Linux dedicated server. *Removed an exploit that allowed people to change their names to something other than their Steam profile name 30. September 2010 *Fügte das Mann-Conomy-Update hinzu. **Fügte 65 neue Gegenstände (Hüte, Waffen, Werkzeuge, Minispiele, Geschenke, Kisten) hinzu. **Fügte den Mann Co. Store & Katalog hinzu. **Fügte Handeln hinzu. **Fügte Anpassung von Gegenständen hinzu. 06. Oktober 2010 *Änderungen der Gegenstände **Die folgenden Hüte werden nun durch Einfärbungen in ihrer Farbe stärker beeinflusst (Farbe ist nun weniger verwaschen): ***Der Pugilist's Protector, der Hard Counter, der Bombing Run, Footballhelm, Flotter Filzhut, Cowboyhut, Lokführer-Kappe, Wikingerhelm, Gummihandschuh, Baseballhelm, Feuerwehrhelm, Gelbes Meisterband, Killer-Kabuto, Verräter-Melone 12. Oktober 2010 Fortress 2 *Fixed server crash caused by a Scout using the Sandman on an enemy Scout who has used Bonk! *Made Ellis' Cap and the Frying Pan tradable *Added "Automatically respawn after loadout changes in respawn zones" option to the Options->Multiplayer->Advanced dialog *Beseitigte ein Problem mit dem Lugermorph-Model November 19, 2010 I Updates to Team Fortress 2, Counter-Strike: Source, Day of Defeat: Source and Half-Life 2: Deathmatch have been released. The updates will be applied automatically when your Steam client is restarted. The major changes include: Source Engine Changes (CS:S, DoD:S, TF2, HL2:DM) *Windows Added support for raw mouse input. Raw input reads directly from the mouse, bypassing Windows control panel mouse settings. This addresses issues with high DPI mice, and provides for a more reliable controller experience at various resolutions *Windows Improved custom mouse acceleration *Windows Updated mouse configuration UI to support raw input and acceleration; added tooltips to some of the options *Windows Fixed UI tooltips so that they display correctly on first hover Team Fortress 2 *Added the "Team Spirit" paint can. *Added Telltale Games items: **Dangeresque, Too?: Strong Bad's styling glasses (equipped by the Demoman) **License to Maim: Max's Badge (equipped by all classes) **The Iron Curtain: The Heavy's first love (equipped by the Heavy, obviously) **The Enthusiast's Timepiece: Tycho's favorite timepiece (equipped by the Spy) *Updated some item capabilities: **Employees badges can now have custom names. **The Stickybomb Jumper can now be gift wrapped. **Der Gruselige Totenschädel und der Voodoo Juju sind nun einfärbbar. **Verbesserte die Hut-Position für den Gruseligen Totenschädel und den Voodoo Juju beim Sniper. *Added the original Ubersaw taunt to the Vita-Saw. *Fixed an issue that prevented the game from running on Fat32 systems. *Fixed a problem with the Sackston Hale achievement sometimes not being awarded correctly. *Fixed the holiday gamestartup sound files being included in the random startup selection after the holiday is over. *Fixed numerous WebAPI issues. *Fixed a Heavy exploit that let him run at full speed while shooting. *Fixed a Frontier Justice exploit that let Engineers have infinite crits for their current life/round. *Fixed the shotgun reload animations for the Soldier/Pyro/Heavy looping endlessly. *Fixed the Medigun charge percent for other players being steppy. *Fixed not being able to light arrows after the first arrow is fired unless they're drawn back. *Updated the localization files 02. Dezember 2010 *'Fortress 2' *Added check to prevent control characters from user-provided item names and descriptions (replaced with spaces). *Fixed a control point bug where players could capture points that were already owned by their team. *Fixed a server crash caused by kicking a player that isn't fully connected. *Fixed Spies being able to destroy sappers using the "destroy" command. *Fixed Engineers being able to destroy sapped buildings by issuing the command directly in the console. *Fixed an issue where team colored hats were showing up improperly when previewing the Team Spirit paint on them. *Fixed an issue where SourceTV clients were seeing their local player/duel stats in the scoreboard. *Updated the player_hurt event to always set "damageamount" even if the attacker is the world (falling damage). *Aktualisierte Gegenstände: **Bei vielen Hüten wurde die Erscheinung, wenn sie eingefärbt wurden, verbessert. Einfärbbare Hüte erscheinen nun weniger wie starke Farbtropfen und behalten mehr des Charakters und der Textur des Hutes. **Integrated several improvements to contributed items provided by their authors. **Machte folgende Gegenstände einfärbbar: Ausbilderhut, Propellermützchen, Allgemeingefährdung, Schnurrbärtiger Gentleman, Safe’n’Sound, Trophäenband, Französische Baskenmütze, Kamerabart, Max' abgetrennter Kopf, Alien Swarm Parasit, Ellis' Kappe und den Schrecklichen Kopfspalter. **Sam & Max items and the Portal 2 Pin are now Gift Wrappable. 07. Dezember 2010 *Fügte die Hüte für Die große Steam Schatzsuche hinzu. *Beseitigte einen Fehler, durch den Spieler die Waffe wechseln konnten, während sich der Lauf des Eisernen Vorhangs drehte 21. Dezember 2010 Changes (CS:S, DoD:S, TF2, HL2:DM) *Fixed an engine crash caused by too many precached models in some community maps. Day of Defeat: Source *Fixed an exploit where clients could prevent weapons from recoiling properly. Team Fortress 2 *Added several crafting recipes for new weapons. *Fügte eine Menge Gegenstände zum Store hinzu. *Fügte eine Menge Gegenstände zur Zufallsfundliste hinzu. *Die folgenden Hüte sind nun einffärbbar oder haben eine verbesserte Einfärbbarkeit: Brandstifter Maske, Détective Noir, Madame Dixie, Buckaroo-Hut, Germanischer Gonzilla, Gedrehter Filzhut, Coupe D'isaster *Fixed a spelling error on the "Pyromancer's Mask". *Corrected the name of the "Claidheamh Mòr" to the joy of our Celtic players. *Made "Le Party Phantom" a misc slot item. *Fixed a client crash caused by custom stats panels. *Fixed a bug where some new items weren't being dropped correctly. *Removed displaying the top 10 players in the leaderboard if you have never won a duel. *Updated the localization files. *Fixed a regression in Tournament Mode item whitelists. **Also added "mp_tournament_whitelist", a convar that allows servers to specify a whitelist file to use. 2011 erschienene Updates 07. Januar 2011 Changes (CS:S, DoD:S, TF2, HL2:DM) *Added the "Server can execute" flag to the “r_cleardecals” command. *Fixed a problem where the microphone transmit volume sometimes had no associated control and was disabled in the Audio options dialog. *Fixed a crash on exit for Mac clients. Team Fortress 2 *Fügte von der Community erstellte Tötungs-Bilder hinzu. *Fixed enemies seeing death notices when you backstab their team mates with Your Eternal Reward. *Fixed the attack animation not always playing correctly for Your Eternal Reward. *Fixed the critboost sound not playing when the Kritzkrieg charge is deployed. *Fixed a broken texture on the Flipped Trilby. *Updated the material for the Jag. *Community Request **Fixed spawn points associated with a control point not being enabled/disabled correctly when the control point owner is set using the SetOwner input. **Added the "Server can execute" flag to the “firstperson” and “thirdperson” commands. 19. Januar 2011 Engine Changes (CS:S, DoD:S, TF2, HL2:DM) *Updated the Linux srcds_run script **Added warning message for people running the server as root **Changed the working directory to the game tree before executing the dedicated server *Updated the existing localization files *Added Czech, Hungarian, Romanian and Turkish localization files Team Fortress 2 *Aktualisierte einige Modelle mit optimierten Texturen und höherem Detaillierungsgrad. *Updated the default TF2 crosshairs to use the RGB and scale settings in the Options->Multiplayer dialog like custom crosshairs do. *Added a glow effect to the team intelligence entities when they’re not being carried. *Added a timer to indicate how much time is left before the gate closes in DeGroot Keep. *Added a new plate model to be used when a Heavy throws the Buffalo Steak Sandvich to heal teammates. *Added a note in the trading dialog to let you know when your trading partner is typing. *Added a new Valve map CP_5Gorge. *Fixed the Mad Milk effect not being washed off when a player goes underwater. *Fixed being able to attack teammates using pumpkin bombs and arrows fired by the Huntsman or the Crusader's Crossbow. *Fixed switching to the melee weapon instead of using the lastweapon setting after drinking Crit-a-Cola. *Fixed not seeing the critboost effect on the Scout's Shortstop. *Fixed the Sniper Rifle and SMG view models having Red skins while on the Blue team. *Fixed the Engineer PDA view models (build/destroy) having Red skins while on the Blue team. *Fixed the mini-sentry HUD not playing the alert sound when the sentry is sapped or low on ammo. *Updated the community map CP_Yukon. **Central CP moved up to bridge. **Bridge widened. **Several sticky exploits patched. **Flat bridge added onto CP1's pipes. 03. Juni 2011 *Added the Red Faction promo item **The Maul *Added upcoming promo items for Magic: The Gathering *Fügte zusätzliche, von der Community eingereichte Reaktionsregeln hinzu *Doubled the item drop rate for the next week *Updated the Conjurer's Cowl to be paintable *Updated the webapi output to include the names of the drop_type and holiday_restriction fields *Updated the localization files 27. Juni 2011 *Fügte die Stattliche Schutzwand, Ali Babas Schühchen und die Mannestreter zu der Whitelist des Mittelalter-Modus hinzu *Added a server console message when a player is sent to the server via the matchmaking system *Fixed the cl_gameserver_list output *Fixed the Quick-Fix showing the fire overlay when running in DX8 *Fixed a problem with team paints not being displayed properly when playing *Fixed a display problem with Hatless hats *Beseitigte einen Fehler, durch den die neuen Gegenstände für den Scout nicht in Herstellungs-Rezepten benutzt werden konnten *Fixed a problem with clients seeing the incorrect vote options after changing servers *Fixed the backpack image for the Schadenfreude not being disabled when using paint *Updated the Planeswalker Goggles to not hide the Scout's hat/headset *Updated the taunt items to be nameable *Updated the localization files 09. August 2011 *Benannte das 'Tamrielisches Relikt' in 'Drachenblut-Helm' um 23. August 2011 *Aktualsierte die Spielehaptik-Files: **Added draw/recoil forces for The Widowmaker, The Short Circuit, The Diamondback, and The Machina **Added crit fire force for The Widowmaker and The Diamondback **Refined reload force for Flare Gun/Detonator 15. September 2011 *Beseitigte Fehler, bei dem mit dem Persischen Säbel ausgerüstete Demomen weiterhin Munitions-Kisten aufnahmen, obwohl sie bereits über volle Lebensenergie verfügten 13. Oktober 2011 *Beseitigte Fehler, bei dem die Primär-/Sekundärwaffen des Demomans im Ausrüstungsmenü rückständig waren October 27, 2011 Updates to Team Fortress 2 have been released. The updates will be applied automatically when your Steam client is restarted. The major changes include: *Halloween 2011 Event **Viaduct has been haunted and is now... Eyeaduct! **One full multi-piece costume set has been added for each class **Random gifts containing costume pieces drop in Eyeaduct on registered servers **2 new Halloween 2011 achievements **Any unusual hats uncrated during the event will be Halloween-themed **New Halloween-themed items are available in the Mann Co. store, but only for a limited time! *Updated effects for The Cow Mangler 5000 *Updated in-game abuse reporting tool to include option for reporting abusive game servers *Added mapcycle_halloween containing all Halloween event maps *Fixed team colors and styles not updating properly in store previews *Fixed bug in reputation trend status display for registered servers *Fixed a problem that could cause repeated stutters after joining a server *Beseitigte Fehler, bei dem der Gruselige Totenschädel nicht erschien, wenn er von Soldiers getragen wurde *New Halloween-themed community-created items submitted to the Workshop are now available in the Mann Co. store! 21. Dezember 2011 *Beseitigte fehlende Kräfte für Schwerter des Demomans 2012 erschienene Updates 09. Februar 2012 *Added The Boston Boom-Bringer *Fixed the Heavy bots not spawning in the commentary maps *Updated ctf_doublecross: **Added a respawnroom visualizer to the dropdown spawn exit to prevent griefing *Aktualisierte Community- und Werbegegenstände: **Soda-Popper: Verbesserte das Model und die Textur **Winger: fixed first-person clip reloading **Apparition's Aspect: updated mesh to reduce clipping with many hats **Hero's Tail: added an additional style that more strongly responds to paint **Bonk Boy: added an additional style that leaves the Scout headphones visible *Additional items are now paintable: **Lord Cockswain's Novelty Mutton Chops and Pipe **Planeswalker Goggles **Pilotka **Nanobalaclava **Cold War Luchador **Cremator's Conscience **Dashin' Hashshashin **Desert Marauder *Relaxed equip region restrictions for the Earbuds so that they can be equipped with anything *Lokalisierungsdateien aktualisiert 04. September 2012 *Added new promo items *Added replay_name ConVar to set the name of the replay bot *Added a notification to Steam Trading when a user's backpack is full *Fixed tv_name ConVar not working *Fixed non-robot Snipers playing some of the robot Sniper lines *Fixed the looping tank sound not playing if it was spawned far from the player *Fixed Monoculus health bar not showing when Monoculus spawns *Fixed tank destruction effects playing at the map origin *Fixed bots not displaying in the server browser properly *Updated the localization files *Updated Koth_King **Added some geometry to hide floating staircases outside of playspace **Performance improvements from prop reduction, additional surfaces tagged as nodraw, and reduced overlay counts **Fixed some building faces where extra faces were being generated behind windows/etc due to spaces in geometry *Updated Mvm_Decoy *Updated Mvm_Coaltown **Blocked bots from being blasted into the tank tunnel **Blocked giants from getting stuck under the stairs in the final pit *Updated Mvm_Mannworks **Blocked bots from being blasted into the tank tunnel **Added nobuild to stairs on center building where Engineers could build out of reach of Sentry Busters *MvM changes **Fixed a client money display issue when purchasing or selling bottle charges after changing classes **Fixed an issue in the Server Browser where replay bots would add to the player count **Fixed a bug that would sometimes cause the bomb to get positioned incorrectly when dropped **Added safeguards to prevent bots from getting stuck in certain cases **Fixed sniper rifle reload upgrade not reducing the time delay from hip shot to scoping **Fixed Steel Gauntlet robots failing to destroy minisentries on slopes **Fixed the party leader’s mission completions showing in the game lobby instead of your own *Community-submitted schema changes: **Backpack sounds updated for Rogue's Col Roule, Cozy Camper, Scrap Pack, Professor's Pineapple, Scottish Handshake, Monoculus!, Manniversary Paper Hat, Party Hat, Googly Gazer, Liquor Locker, and Something Special For Someone Special **Weapon sound changes: ***The Pain Train now uses Equalizer sounds ***The Conscientious Objector now uses Kurkri sounds ***The Amputator now uses Bonesaw sounds ***The Solemn Vow now sounds like a wrench ***The Market Gardener now uses Shovel sounds ***The Horseless Headless Horsemann's Headtaker now uses the Horsemann's Horseless Headless Horsemann's Headtaker sounds **Weapon crafting changes: ***The Teufort Tooth Kickers and Professor's Peculiarity are now craftable ***The Cozy Camper, Sun-on-a-Stick, and Sharpened Volcano Fragment are now craftable with tokens **Weapon cosmetic changes: ***Added new styles to the Big Country, Professor's Peculiarity, and Copper's Hard Top ***The Third Degree now vaporizes enemies on kill like the Phlogistinator and the Manmelter ***Loosened equip region restrictions for the Whiskered Gentleman, Sight For Sore Eyes, Googly Gazer, and Nine-Pipe Problem ***The Birdcage, HOUWAR, and Scrap Pack can now get kill assists in Pyroland ***Aktualisierte den Beschreibungstext folgender Waffen, um deutlicher zu sein: Lochnesser, Force-A-Nature, Soda-Popper und das Familiengeschäft ****Weapon functionality is unchanged 17. August 2012 I Updates to Team Fortress 2, Day of Defeat: Source and Half-Life 2: Deathmatch have been released. The updates will be applied automatically when your Steam client is restarted. The major changes include: Source Engine Changes (TF2, DoD:S, HL2:DM) *Updated client rate value to default to 30000 to improve network performance for most players **Rate was previously set by Steam’s Internet connection speed setting *Updated client rate value to be stored in the config.cfg file Team Fortress 2 *Fixed a crash caused by a string table overflow *Fixed a client crash related to the freeze panel *Fixed a client crash related to ragdolls *Fixed a client crash related to the Mann vs. Machine upgrade panel *Fixed a client crash related to Mann vs. Machine stats *Fixed a crash related to server plug-ins spawning a Mann vs. Machine Tank before the game is ready *Updated the dedicated server to exit when attempting to start a Mann vs. Machine map with less than 32 maxplayers *Fixed mp_timelimit causing Mann vs. Machine mode to not reset properly when the defenders lose *Fixed the Mann vs. Machine wave loss/victory dialog buttons not being clickable sometimes *Fixed the Mann vs. Machine victory dialog getting stuck on the screen *Fixed the Mann vs. Machine wave summary dialog showing up at the beginning of the first wave *Fixed seeing incorrect upgrades in the Mann vs. Machine upgrade panel *Updated upgrade icons to remove numbers *Fixed Sentry Busters picking disposable buildings as valid targets *Fixed an instance of the Sentry Buster sound looping endlessly *Updated the backpack image for Archimedes to fix an alpha channel problem *Aktualisierte die Farben für den Batteriengurt *Fixed the disconnect reason not being localized properly for Mann vs. Machine mode *Fixed player glow colors not based on player health in some community mods outside of Mann vs. Machine mode *Removed console spew related to missing movement warnings *Updated the matchmaking ConVar tf_mm_strict **A value of 2 will hide the server from the server browser but will still allow direct connections *Updated Mvm_Mannworks **Adjusted clipping on left side drop down where bots may become stuck **Fixed lighting seam near base **Fixed vphysics prop error in console **Minor clipping pass on areas players may become hung up on 17. August 2012 II *Aktualisierte das Rucksack-Bild für Archimedes, um ein Alphakanal-Problem zu beseitigen 21. September 2012 *Aktualisierte den Blechtopf, damit dieser die korrekten Skins für jeden Stil anzeigt 02. November 2012 Source Engine Changes (TF2, DoD:S, HL2:DM) *Fixed a bug that was causing intermittent lag spikes for Linux dedicated servers *Fixed a crash while command-tabing on Mac in fullscreen *Fixed not running on Mac OSX 10.5.8 Team Fortress 2 *MERASMUS! has leveled up at WizardCon! **"The Skull Island Topper" now tracks the highest level of Merasmus the owner has helped defeat **Increased Engineer, Scout, Pyro and Heavy damage against Merasmus **Increased Soldier and Demoman damage against Merasmus while he is in hiding *Saxxy Awards submissions are now being accepted for the Replay category via the in-game YouTube™ uploader *Beseitigte Fehler, durch den der Heavy nicht die korrekten Audiospuren abspielte, wenn er mit allen Großfürstin-Gegenständen ausgerüstet war *Beseitigte Fehler, durch den die Großfürstin-Gegenstände nicht als Gegenstandsset zusammengefasst wurden *Fixed a bug that allowed spells to be applied to base items *Added zombie character images and a new Halloween background for the main menu *Beta version of new item import tool, available in game in the Steam Workshop submission process *Fixed Mann vs. Machine robots not taunting when they level up while carrying the bomb *Updated the health bar for Merasmus and Monoculus *Added more credits to Caliginous Caper, Wave 666 16. November 2012 Updates to Team Fortress 2, Day of Defeat: Source and Half-Life 2: Deathmatch have been released. The updates will be applied automatically when your Steam client is restarted. The major changes include: Source Engine Changes (TF2, DoD:S, HL2:DM) *Fixed an audio problem for Mac users *Added a new ConVar sv_shutdown_timeout_minutes **Forces a server to shutdown if it has been requested to do so, even if the server is not empty Team Fortress 2 *Added new promo items *Fixed a crash in the class loadout panel for Mac users *Fixed a dedicated server memory leak when running Mann vs. Machine mode *Fixed tf_forced_holiday not properly forcing the holiday mode *Fixed an Mann vs. Machine exploit that allowed permanent ubercharge/critboost effects on non-Mann-Up servers. *Fügte fehlende Stil-Namen für die Plutoniumrübe, Sir Hootsalot und den Schläger aus der Hölle *Fixed column header labels being clipped in the scoreboard *Fixed a dedicated server performance issue related to bots *Fixed an incorrect texture for the Jumper's Jeepcap *Fixed team colors for the Voodoo JuJu (Slight Return) *Updated the localization files *Updated cp_gullywash_final1 **Fixed the large curved railing in the Blu Base to mirror the railing in the Red Base **Fixed Red Capture Point 2 to prevent capping through a wall behind the point 21. Dezember 2012 *Beseitigte Fehler, durch den der Hartnäckige Muff beim Engineer nicht das korrekte Model nutzte